New Life
by Noor Barahmeh
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is 16 years old teenager who is suffering from somthing happened in his life recentley and moved to forks to start a new life
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone it's my first story so please be easy on me.

Ages:

Jasper, Alice = 16

Bella, Edward = 17

Rosalie, Emmett = 18

Time to leave, Time to start again. Here I am leaving Texas my home and moving to Forks, Washington to live with my brother and his family because it's the only family I have now.

My brother Peter is 12 years older than me and married to Charlotte, they have one son Josh he's 3 years old.

Looking outside and thinking about the things that happened here, God it's too hard to forget I just can't forgot any detail.

"Hey it's gone be Okay" Peter said softly from the driver seat "don't cry".

I didn't notice until now that I was crying. "Oh sorry" wiping my face "I was lost in thoughts"

"It's alright I know". He said.

I know it's hard for him too, they are his parents too, but I was there I saw everything.

"Yeah, we are in our way we ….okay we will arrive by noon ….. love you too" waking up at Peter's voice taking in his phone with someone. It looks like I felt asleep while thinking.

"Hey there sleepy head, did you sleep well?" Peter asked when he saw that I was up.

"Yeah, I guess so…who was that?" I asked. He looked at me for seconds then understands what I mean.

"Oh, that was Charl she was making sure that everything is alright since we are late for our arrival" He answered.

Yeah we were late and that because I had a broken down back in Texas after packing everything I need.

"When will we be there anyway?"

"Just 30 minutes and we will be there"

That mean we are in Forks. Looking from the window for the first time since I woke up you can see the rain and that's a 100% proof that we are in forks because it rains here 24/7 a day.

After 30 minutes we are here taking my things from the car and putting them in my new room in the third floor.

My brother house is huge like ours in Texas it has three floors and an attic. They gave me the biggest room in the floor so I can put all of my things in it (books, guitars, music CDs and an atelier)

Once I finished unpacking my things with the help of Charl we went to the living room downstairs.

"Jazzy" Josh yelled and run to me immediately.

I scoped him in my arms and tickled him until he couldn't breathe "Hey little one how is my favorite nephew?"

"Jazzy I'm your only nephew" he said giggling.

"Really I thought that you have another brother, you don't?" I teased him knowing how much he doesn't like this subject. He frowns then said "No I don't have another brother".

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry" tickling him.

"I….forgi…forgive …you" answering me back while laughing so hard.

"Jazz sit. I wanna talk to you about tomorrow" Peter said.

Taking the seat next to him "Do I really have to go to school tomorrow? Can I go next week?"

"Jasper Josh Whitlock" Charl warned while Peter is laughing.

"Yes you have to and no complaining, you already missed a lot those last weeks. Anyway tomorrow school starts at 8:00am and everything is prepared for you also your schedule is ready, but you have to get it from the office" he then told me the way to school and some extra notices about being careful while drive and other parents notices.

I went to bed by 10:00pm thinking about tomorrow since I'm not a social person and preferring to be left alone all the time and how I'm gonna manage in a school full with new people.

So am I doing well? Please tell me if not so I won't complete it.

Noor Barahmeh


	2. Chapter 2

_The underlined word the once jasper talk to himself directly _

The next day.

_Peep peep peep_

Waking up the next morning looking around me then getting up from the bed _where the hell am I ? this is not my room…..oh right I'm at Pete's …..okay calm dawn you are fine they aren't here you're safe._

I repeated those word for a few minutes then went to the bathroom taking a hot shower getting dress then heading downstairs to find both Peter and Charl up and preparing breakfast.

"Morning"

"Good morning Jazz did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, Charl I did" _liar _I told myself__

"Good morning Jazz" Peter greeted me smiling

Taking a seat beside Charl and putting my head in the table _Ahhh God starting my day with a painful headache …just perfect now my whole day is ruined._

"Jasper, are you alright?" Peter asked while getting up from his seat and walking to me.

"Yeah just a headache"

He ignored me and put his hand in my forehead to make sure that I don't have any fever, then he looked at me in the eye "Bad night ha?" _Yep he knew me more than I Knew myself._

"The same dream" I said closing my eyes to prevent the new tears from falling _I cried a lot last night I'm not gonna cry now I'm not. _Telling myself those words then opening my eyes to find both of then staring at me with worry. "I'm fine don't worry…. I will be fine"_ I hope so._

I finished my breakfast and grab my backpack, and then I head to school.

With the direction that Peter gave to me last night I managed to arrive at 7:40am. That means I have 20 minutes to get my schedule and to find my way through these school. _It's small good ….I guess._

In the office there was an old lady she looks nice and kind. "Good morning ma'am I'm Jasper Whitlock I want my schedule"

She left her head and looked at me "Good morning Mr. Whitlock welcome to Forks high school and here is your schedule"

"Thank you" I then took it and left to my first class. _English here we come._

The classroom was not empty when I arrived there was a group of student already there two girls and three boys. The teacher was there so I went to him. "Hello sir I'm jasper Whitlock the new student"

"Oh Mr. Whitlock we have been expecting you….. Here is your books and please have a seat"

Taking the books and heading to the back away from the staring and to avoid the attention.

After a few minutes the class was completed and the teacher starts with his lesson. He asked me some questions and I answered all of them, I'm not a nerd, but I'm a good student.

A big boy, the suitable word is huge turned toward me "He I'm Emmett nice to meet you Jasper".

_How in hell did he know my name I talked to no one today?! _ I guess my face show my thoughts because he laughed quietly and said "Dude it's a small town and there isn't many people who move here so the whole school know your name and that you are from a rich family back there in Texas and you are doctor Peter Whitlock little brother"

Wow he surprised me and all I can say is "Nice to meet you too Emmett"

He laughed "Ahhhhh, okay what do you have next? I can show you around?"

Pulling my schedule "well…. I have physics"

"Good I have it to you can come with me and there you will meet my girlfriend Rosalie and my friend Edward" _he is really an open man … I don't thing I ever talked to my brother that he is the most important person in my life this long._

"Okay…..thanks" was all what I said.

The bell rang and we left to the next class. We were late and when we entered the teacher paused and looked at Emmett first then said "well Mr. Swan you are late…." Emmett interrupted him and said quickly "Sir here is the new student I was just walking him to the class that's why I'm late" _perfect now the only person I knew at this school is putting me in trouble….. thanks man._

Emmett left me alone with the scary man and took his seat.

The teacher turned his glance at me and glares "Good that you are here Mr. Whitlock. Now take a seat and let me continue my lesson".

After class I tried to escape from Emmett but I failed.

"Hey Jasper…. I'm sorry" Emmett run to me and said laughing.

"leave me alone Emmett I'm not looking for trouble"

"Dude I said I'm sorry anyway come here" he drag me with him to where a beautiful blond girl and a tall boy where standing.

"Guys this is Jasper…Jasper this is Edward and Rosalie"

"Hello" shaking hand with both

"hi" Rosalie said _she is so cold what did I do to her?_

"hi, nice to meet you" Edward. _Well miss Rosalie that wasn't hard, was it?_

At lunch I don't wanna eat anything so I walked to an empty table, then grabbed my new novel to read it, but that didn't work as I want it too because Emmett came to my table grinning like an idiot

"Hey, come and sit with me and my friends"

"No thank you I'm fine"

"Nope not gonna work get your ass up or I will care you there because you are so thin"

I was thin because I didn't eat anything the first five days after my parents died and I don't eat much anymore. But really if I didn't do what he asked me to will he care me? I was wandering.

Just like he read my thoughts and his grin got wide if that was even possible and said "Yes I will do it"

It looks like I don't have any choice so I got up and went with him. There was to girls that I didn't meet yet. "Hello. I'm …"

"Jasper Whitlock we all know and we were so excited to meet you. I'm Alice Cullen and we are in the same year and ….."

"Alice" Edward said while chuckling.

She talks very fast and too much for me to understand.

"Hi I'm Bella and if you are wandering about Alice you will get use to it" the other girl said shaking my hand.

"Oh shut up Bella" Alice told her friend and did the only thing I didn't expect anyone to do. SHE HUGGED ME.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch time.

I sit down beside Emmett, but wasn't comfortable because they were all staring at me and I don't like it. Edward notice that and said "Oh we are sorry…stop staring at him" they looked at each other, then break down laughing.

_Will that's weird._

Alice P.O.V

He is handsome, but there is sadness in his blue eyes, maybe something happen back there in Texas or he just miss his parents, or he has a girlfriend and he miss her.

We should invite him to come and have dinner with us tonight since all of us are going to eat dinner at my house, I really feel that we are gonna be close friend.

Bella P.O.V

He looks sad, but he is a good looking person, blond, blue eyes, long hair he is really handsome.

There is one question in my mind why did he move from the hot, sunny Texas to the wettest place in the world?

Rosalie P.O.V

Handsome I have to admit, but there is something wrong with him I know it, I can feel it.

Edward P.O.V

It was really weird and embarrassing for him to have five pairs of eyes staring at you, I can just imagine.

He is shifting in his seat and in his eyes there is sadness.

Emmett P.O.V

Okay I know that jasper doesn't look that normal but it was weird to star at him.

Jasper P.O.V

After what looks like hours of awkward silence Alice leaned toward me and said "Jasper you can join us tonight we are having a group dinner in my place? You know it's something we do together every now and then."

Okay that was a surprise she knows me for less than an hour and she's inviting me to her place and to have dinner with her family.

"Uhm thanks but it's my first day here and my sister in low will be upset if I didn't have dinner with her."

"Oh that's understandable"

She is sweet. _Okay shut up Jasper….. no more romance for you your first and last one caused a catastrophe in your life_

Finally I'm home. Before I put my bag in the ground josh came running toward me. "Jazzy"

Opening my arms for him "Hey lil' man how are you?"

"I'm fine and I missed you and I played with mammy and watched TV and played with my toys and….." He continued like that telling me about all of his day but he was interrupted by Charl "Hey there, how was your day?"

"Hey. It was fine I met some people and was invited to have some dinner with them tonight"

Her face light up and she smile "Good that is wonderful when are they expecting you?"

"Charl I'm not going"

"Jasper that's the worst thing I heard today. And you are going"

"Charl I already said no and please don't be like that I'm not ready for any of these."

She moved forward and kissed my cheeks "Okay sweetie as you want"

"Thanks. I'm going to my room"

With that I left to my room. Changing my clothes and listening to some music then I did my homework and after that I start to draw.

By 6:00pm Peter arrived and we had dinner he asked about my day and talked to Josh. After dinner I sit with Peter and watched some TV then he took Josh upstairs to put him in bed, Charl left after them.

30 minutes later Peter came and sits beside me.

"Jasper …" he began but I stopped him "I know that charl told you what happened today but I don't know them and I'm not ready to start any new friendship after what happened. Please understand me."

He studied me for a second then he hugged me. That was my signal and I cried on his shoulder very hard while he's holding me tightly and saying smooth words. He held me for a long time until I got control of myself.

"Everything will be fine don't worry I know it will be, and I will be there for you step by step." Peter said kissing my cheeks.

"Thank you….. I love you Pete." Hugging him one last time and stood up.

"Love you to Jazz"

With that I went to my room and felt asleep.

**Thanks so much for cowgirl for her support. **


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hold him and lit him watch" he ordered and two men came toward me and got a good hold from me then they forced me to watch. Mr. River came closer to me and said "I'm gonna make this an unforgettable memory". _

_He walked to my father and ordered the two men who were holding him to hold him tighter. He stood in front of him but I could see everything, he put his hands on me father's face shaking him while laughing "You see Mathew your son is gonna watch and feel everything but first thing I'm gonna do YOU have to watch it too and I will enjoy seeing you and your son suffering" he ordered a big man to bring my mother to the middle of the room._

"_Take off her clothes" with that the man started with his job_

_I and Dad screamed together "No"_

_But he just laughed. I tried to help her but the two men were holding me tightly. So did my father but he failed._

I woke up screaming and that wake both Peter and Charl.

Peter P.O.V

I woke up on Jasper's screams and run to his room immediately. He was screaming and his tears running down his face "let her go please don't do that, MOM" and I know what was happening the same dream.

Moving to his side while charl brought some water.

"Jasper, hey it's okay you are safe shhhhh everything is fine" I smoothed him, he looked at me with those scared eyes and tearing face for a minute then he burned his face in my shoulder and begin to cry harder while holding my shirt in fits. I continue smoothing him after 15 minutes I looked up at charl she was still holding the glass but she was crying silently I asked her to give me the water.

"Here Jazz drink some water" after seconds he lifted his head and drunk the whole glass all together, then he put his head back in my shoulder. Charl took the glass and left the room.

We sit like that in comfortable silence until he felt asleep. I tried to move him so he can be much comfortable, but he tighten his hold on me and that was a signal not to leave him alone.

The next morning I woke up to find jasper still sleeping on me I couldn't woke him up he looked so peaceful. I just sit there watching him until he woke up, he was already late for school and charl told his school that he is ill and can't come today.

"Good morning"

He didn't say anything, then he star at me and looked around I guess to make sure that he was safe and that son of… not here.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"Go take a shower and come downstairs to have some breakfast" kissing his forehead I then tried to stand up but he held into me.

"It's gonna be alright I'm here not leaving okay" but that didn't work and he starts to shake and cry again. I helped him to stand up and took him to the bathroom turning the water on then moving with him under it until he began to relax and let go of me.

Stepping out of the shower "Okay you are fine now okay…. Take off your clothes and continue your shower"

Jasper P.O.V

After shower I went downstairs charl was in the kitchen so I went there to have some breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie. here is your breakfast." She act like nothing happened

"Morning… thanks" after finishing my food I moved to the living room, Josh was there watching some cartoon and Peter was talking on his phone I guess with the hospital. Taking a seat beside Josh "Good morning Josh"

"Good morning Jazzy I didn't woke you up because mammy said you are ill and you need to rest and daddy will take care of you."

"Yes I was sick and your daddy took care of me".

Peter came and sit beside me "How do you feel now?" he asked

"I'm fine just a tough night" telling him that and hoping that what I said is true.

He after 2 hours left for his work and I stayed at home since I was excuse today.

Charl would ask me every now and then how do I feel or if I want anything and my answer always was no thank you I'm fine.

Playing with Josh until Peter came and we had dinner then he asked me some questions about how I was or how am I doing and by 10:00pm I went to my room and felt asleep hoping tomorrow will be better.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

Waking up at 6:30am I can hear charl and peter downstairs, getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom a hot shower was a need then I dressed and went down. Last night I had the same dream but I decided I won't let it bother me

Charl and pete were in the kitchen as usual "Good morning" entering the place smiling and of course they would notice my mood.

"Good morning Jazz" peter said smiling.

"Oh it looks like someone is in a good mood today, morning sweetheart" the sweet charl said hugging me.

"Yep I decided I'm not gonna let anything bother me I'm fighting today"

Their smiles got wider.

"Okay, it's good to start the day with such a morning and I really don't wanna go but I have to, see you both in the evening" kissing my forehead and his wife lips then peter left for work.

"Jazz your food is ready go ahead or you will be late."

"thanks charl"

Heading to my first class the room was empty which is good after a couple of minutes student start to arrive and then the teacher, when the bell rang he closed the door and was gonna start his lesson when a knocked on the door and a student entering the class late and that student was Bella Swan.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir it won't happen again" she said blushing.

"Oh don't bother miss Swan it's not the first time and I'm sure won't be the last one. Now if you please take a seat and let me continue with my lesson" Bella was red as a tomato but she took the seat beside me and smiled when she saw it was me. "Hello Jasper".

"Hi Bella"

"It's good to see you back."

"Thanks"

The third class.

I entered the class in the last moment the teacher gave me a weird look and said "You must be Mr. Whitlock welcome to my class. Here are your books and take the empty seat beside Mr. Cullen"

Yep it was my first class although it should be my second but I was absent yesterday so I missed the first one.

I sit beside Edward "Hi"

"Hi Jasper" he replayed smiling. They look like good people.

"So is everything alright with you. You were absent yesterday?"

"Yeah I was just sick that's all thanks for asking."

"You're welcome…"

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. Whitlock care to share anything with the class." Of course the teacher would like to put her nose everywhere. I looked at Edward but he was as a stone. This teacher can't be that scary, can she?

"I'm talking to you" it looks like Edward is gonna say nothing so I have to step in.

"No miss Barnier, there is nothing to share we were just exchanging 'good morning's that's all."

She stars at me for seconds and I smiled softly at her to emphasis what I said.

"okay next time don't do it"

"sure thing ma'am"

She turned and continued with her class but I was surprise that the whole class was looking in my direction

"Hey Edward why are they staring at me?" I said that without looking at him but when he said nothing I turned to face him and the problem with answering was that he also was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing at all, lets bay attention to the class or we will be out within seconds."

"Okay" that was weird.

After class I left with Edward to the cafeteria I didn't want to eat so he told me to sit at their table because Emmett would insist that I sit with them.

Rosalie and Alice were already there. "Hello ladies"

They giggles "Hello there Jasper" that was Rosalie

"Hi gentleman" that was of course Alice.

I smiled then Edward joined us. But he gave me a weird look.

"Okay what is your problem? And what did I do? I just saved both of us from detention" yeah I had enough from him.

"Well Mr you know what did you do today at class? That was the weirdest thing that happened in this school since miss Barnier joined it" I don't understand I really don't.

"What? You preferred to be in trouble then huh?"

"Okay you two calm down or at least you Edward because he looks so calm." Rosalie said

"Yeah she's right. Now what is going on?" Alice

"Well you won't believe but this boy over here shut the monster up and she couldn't answer him"

"What?" both of the girls shouted together.

Bella and Emmett decided to join us in that moment

"What is going on?" Emmett

"Yeah what's wrong?"

Edward told them what happened and I still don't understand anything.

"Do any of you care to explain?"

"Well Jasper the thing is that teacher we call her the monster and no one ever dared to answer her ever and if anyone did that thing he will be in huge problems. And what you did today was a miracle she just couldn't answer you and let both of us escape. It's just like you have a charisma or something" that was Edward. However I don't talk much to people, when I do I can convince them and make them agree with what I said.

"Oh" that was all what I said.

"I know from the first time I saw you. You would be useful for this gang" that was Emmett of course

"So Jasper are you fine today?" sweet Bella

"Yeah I'm much better thanks."

"okay Jasper you refused to come last time to my house to have dinner but this time you are gonna come to Rose's place so we can hang together and I don't except no as an answer." Alice said that while Rosalie nodding her heir.

"Okay thanks for inviting me."

After school I went to the library, baying two books I want then I head home I played with Josh and did my homework we ate dinner and I went to my room.

My mind was full with Alice, she's so sweet, cute and such a lovely person. But then I remember my promise to my parents about loving or make any close friendship with anyone.

With the thoughts of my parents my eyes start to water, closing them tightly but I was interrupt by a knocked on my door. Wiping my eyes. "Come in"

Peter entered "hey bud I want to say good night"

"Good night Pete"

He kissed my head and left, I changed my clothes any laid on my bed thinking about _**her**_ and what pain she caused me


	6. Chapter 6

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too babe"_

_We were lying on the grass in my house. Today the day my parents met my girlfriend she's so sweet and I love her_

_She's blond, tall and not too thin just what I like. She rolled around and stopped when she was above me_

"_So Jasper I met your family and they liked me, now there is nothing to be afraid from. Right?"_

"_Yes" I don't know what she wants but I guess she will continue._

"_I'm bored here let's go to your room" that was an order not a question. But there is no harm with going to my room._

_I stand up and helped here "let's go"_

_Up in my room we start kissing each other and she pushed me on the bed and climbed on me _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Oh calm down Jazzy I don't bite" she smiled at me and bend to me face and we went back to our kissing scene_

_She start unbutton my shirt, but I stopped her after the forth button._

"_Maria…"_

_She put her lips on mine and cut me with a kiss then she said "shhhhh I know you want it."_

"Jasper, Jasper , Jasp.." someone was calling my name, and there was a hand on my shoulder.

Turning very fast I thought that I would break my neck. I was not in my house and not in Pete's

The hand on my shoulder belongs to Edward and the person who was calling my name is Alice, and that means I'm in school. _Damn it they saw me like that._

"Jasper, man, are you alright?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I …. I'm fine."

"What was that?" I hate you Rosalie.

"Nothing"

"Oh yeah. Well friend that wasn't nothing it defiantly was something" I hate Edward more.

"I was lost in thoughts that's all"

They looked at each other then at me. The bell rang _and I was saved with the bell._

"Come on Jasper we have history now" sweet Alice

"Okay"

We walked in uncomfortable silence until we reached the class

Before the teacher starts in a second she bend to my ear and said "I don't believe you Jasper I know that you hide something."

_Well miss Alice I'm hiding something and a big one._

I didn't say anything back to her and when the bell rang I run from her before she could say anything

My classes were unnoticeable to me because I was lost in the old memories and about what I did with Alice.

_Yape Whitlock you made her 100% sure that you are hiding something by running like a chicken._

I didn't meet any of they or I thing I didn't see any of they because I didn't pay attention to anything around me

After school I found myself in the hospital_,_ on the reception was an old lady

"Hello ma'am"

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Peter Whitlock. May you direct me to where he is?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Oh no, I'm his brother and if he isn't busy I would like to see him?"

"Well I want your …."

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" Peter said as he entered the place.

"I want to see you."

"Um Okay. Thank you Mrs. Loure he's my brother"

"It's all right doctor I was gonna send him to you but after making sure that he is your brother."

We went to his office or it looks like he has another partner in the office.

"It's not yours?"

"No I have another doctor here with me, but right now we are alone and you can tell me why you are here?"

_Okay you are a dead man Jasper, why I'm here I don't know._

"I don't know"

He looked at me then got up from his seat and sit beside me.

"Okay, what happened today? I'm sure it's the reason for your visit."

_Okay Pete you know me better than I do._

Since I was a baby I went straight ahead to Peter if anything happened to me and he always knows how to make things better.

"I was lost in thoughts and these thoughts were about me and Maria, I was cut off by one of my friend saying my name and when I looked around me they were all staring at me and asking if I was alright and what was that."

Yes I spelled everything to him.

He moved forward and hugged me. "Jasper in some points people will know that your parents are dead and you are gonna be asked how did they died" he paused for a moment then said "you have to figure out what to say and how to answer them, and _**I will be there for you and help you in anything**_"

_I love you, I love you, I love you Peter._

I didn't say anything; I just sit there and stared in Peter's face. He looks exactly like dad his face his body his length his hair his everything just like dad. In the other hand I look like mom or the right description is I'm mom in a manly way.

"Okay, …. I love you Pete more than anything in the world." With that I start crying in his hands

He held me and whispered smooth words but we were interrupted by someone entering the room.

I turned my head and looked at the new face he is around Peter's age or a little older.

"Um ….. I'm sorry if I interrupt anything I …"

"No it's alright Carlisle. This is my brother that I told you about. Jasper this is my friend Dr. Carlisle Cullen"

"Hello jasper."

"Hi Dr. Cullen"

I shocked his hand and then it hit me

_Shit shit shit Dr. Cullen as in Alice and Edward Cullen shit shit shit I'm so dead._

Then I glared at Peter wandering what did he say to this man. I gave him I will kill you look.

He laughed with Dr. Cullen.

"Jasper Carlisle here knows everything so don't be shy around him and he helps me with your case."

_Okay I'm gonna kill Peter and this doctor then kill myself._


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Cullen seems nice but I still uncomfortable around him, well let's face it 1) he is a stranger to me at least 2) he knows everything about me and I know nothing except the fact that he is a doctor and my brother's friend 3) HE IS EDWARD AND ALICE FATHER. About that fact I still don't understand how in God's name he is only a couple of years older than my brother and has two teenagers one of them is my age and the other older than me.

We didn't leave the hospital yet and peter called charl and told her that I'm with his so she don't have to worry about me, Carlisle as he liked to be called tried to talk to me and to enter my territory but he is far away from it, only five people I let them enter it, two of them are dead (my parents), one is far away in Texas (my best friend Jason), peter and charlotte. All of them known me since I was in diapers so doc you have no chance

Right now I'm alone with Carlisle because peter has a patient.

"So Jasper did you met my children in schoo?l" he break the silence

_Good question doc _"um .. yeah I met Edward and Alice they are …. Um … they are nice people"

He laughed, _ I wasn't joking _

"Yes they are, did you made any friends?"

"Okay I understand that you are trying to be nice to me and try to make some conversation but I don't know you and if you know me as pete said you have to be knowing I don't like talking to people I don't know" I started with a quiet voice but I ended with shouting. Mr. Peter choose that moment to enter the room and he gave me you are in deep trouble boy  look. I was scared, peter is my brother and I was punished by him many times and none of them was pleased.

"What are you doing boy?" he indeed was mad

"I… um … He …. "

"It's alright Peter we were talking and he was trying to support his walls that's it all" I love you Carlisle I really do.

Peter gave Carlisle a look then he gave me a warning look "you better watch your mouth next time. I mean it"

"Of course, I'm sorry sir" I said automatically and looked at Carlisle.

"Good" he turned to Carlisle "we have to go Carlisle see you tomorrow and I'm sorry about his behavior"

"see you tomorrow and it was nothing" Carlisle turned to me "see you soon Jasper" that mean something

"Bye"

The way to the house was awkward, in one side I was afraid that peter still gonna punish me and in the other hand I was afraid from Carlisle's last words **see you soon Jasper** what does that mean? Didn't I make it clear that I don't wonna see his face again.

Once peter parked his car I run inside

"why such a hurry? How was your day Jazz?" charl said when I entered the house

"It was good"

Peter entered and gave his wife a kiss he whispered something in her ear and she nodded then he went upstairs

I went to my room and changed my clothes then went downstairs for dinner. Peter was there and everyone was settled

"Jasper what happened today is not going to happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, you will pass without a punishment this time but I swear if you misbehave next time I will know how to deal with you."

"what is going on?" charl interrupted our war.

"nothing. He just disrespected Carlisle today."

"oh"

I was having enough

"I said I was sorry and he really annoyed me, he knows everything about me and it was the first time I ever saw him. Now peter, tell me why did you tell him everything, why? You know that I don't like people to know a little thing about me. What do you thing if they know **everything** huh? TELL ME DAMN IT." I shouted and shouted my whole body was shaking and tears were covering my face.

Peter was looking at me with concerning and charl took Josh upstairs. Peter moved from his seat and replaced the chair that I shoved away when I stood up and started screaming.

I was still shaking and crying. I felt two hands wrapped around me, looking at the person who was holding me, it was peter and he was smoothing me then he leaded me upstairs. Once we were in my room he undressed me and laid me on the bed and he went to the bathroom. I heard water running after a couple of minutes he came out and carried me to the bathroom, the tub was full he put me in it and laid his head on the door and watched me.

I was still crying and shaking he notice this and moved toward me and start smoothing my hair and face, he wiped my tears, he was saying something but I was lost in another world.

I didn't notice peter carrying me out and redressing me in my pajama, but I found myself in my bed and peter holding my.

The next morning I woke up to find peter awake and still has his arms around me, but he was watching me with worry.

My head was screaming in pain peter notice this and he went to my bathroom and come back with painkiller

"this will help"

"thanks"

"do you want me to help you getting dress for school or you can handle yourself?"

"No thank you, you helped me enough yesterday"

"Jazz I don't …"

"really peter I think I'm fine"

"Okay" he left the room and I changed my clothes then went downstairs

After breakfast I left to school.

It was lunch time and I want to be alone so I went to an empty table in a corner away from anyone.

Thank God that no one come to me or notice where I was so I took that time to go to my thought's world.

"_**Dad this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper this is my dad." Maria said when I entered their living room**_

"_**Hello sir, it's pleasure to meet you**_"

"_**Pleasure is mine, I heard a lot about you these past days" Mr. River – Maria's dad said**_

"_**I hope you heard good things"**_

"_**Oh of course good things Jazzy" Maria said and pulled me to her room, once we were there she locked the door and we did **__**it.**_

I hate you Maria I really do.

"_**Baby Jazz dinner is ready"**_

"_**Coming mom."**_

_**Everyone was in the kitchen peter charlotte mom and dad. Peter was turning 22 today and we were celebrating that ceremony.**_

"_**so what are we going to do tonight?"**_

"_**Jazz, it's peter birthday not yours." Dad chided me**_

_**Everyone laughed and I pouted, I was sitting beside peter so he put his hand on my shoulder "It's okay dad I guess Jasper here has something in his mind."**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Oh come on jazz." Charl cooed to me . (okay maybe I'm 10 years old but my family think I'm still 2, and who says I don't like it? Huh)**_

"_**Okay, let's go to the movies"**_

"_**Okay" peter**_

"_**I don't have any problem" charl**_

"_**fine with us" mom**_

"_**Cool, get up let's go"**_

I went home and played with Josh, but Charl and Pete were busy whispering to each other and looking at me from time to time and I don't know but I feel like they were talking about me. At 10:00pm I went to bed and dreamed about mom.


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend.

Today is the day that I _have to _go to Rosalie's place. I changed my clothes and wear a white shirt and black jeans

I don't know what to expect but I hope it will be fine.

"wow Jazz you look handsome" of course she would say that, because I cut my hair a little bit and shoved my face

"Thanks charl"

Parking my car in front of Rosalie's house, it's a big house two stores and looks nice. I knocked on the red door and a blond, with blue eyes woman opened it.

I cleared my throat "hello ma'am I'm Jasper whitlock…"

"Hi Jasper you made it, well Lily this is our new friend Jasper, Jasper this is Mrs. Hale Rose's mother" Alice pumped from the kitchen and saved me, _thank her._

"Hi Jasper come in, welcome to my house."

"Thank you ma'am it's pleasure to meet you."

"Oh I can tell the same, come in everyone is here."

I walked with Alice and Mrs. Hale to the leaving room and indeed everyone was there, they greeted me with **oh you made it **or **we were waiting **or **finally man.**

Rosalie stood up and shouted "Shut up all of you, (then she turned to face me) Hi Jasper thanks for coming you are welcome in my house"

"Uh thank you"

"Okay kids I have to go now but behave all of you and please don't make any problems or any trouble" Mrs. Hale said

"Bye mom"

When she left the house they all sighed together.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked looking at everyone

"I have an idea" alice

"shout" Edward chuckled

"Let's play truth or dare."

"cool" Emmett said clapping his hand

"Okay" was from Rosalie and Bella

They looked at me _okay I'm not a fan of the truth part so I will stuck with the dare one _"Fine with me"

We sit in a circle Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and me

"I will start" alice jumped

_I swear this girl has energy more than 100 person together_

"Emmett truth or dare?" she asked him

"Oh come on Ali you know the answer OF COURSE DARE"

"I dare you to wear one of Rose's short dresses"

_Damn she knows how to play_

"Come on.."

"Get up Em, you brought it for yourself" Rosalie said while getting up from her spot and heading to the stairs

Emmett followed her. After what seemed like forever they returned Rosalie first her face was red from laughing, then princess Emmett followed her. My jaw hit the floor, he was dressed in a very short red dress, the back of it is open. 

they start laughing very hard, Alice has tears in her eyes along with Bella, Rosalie and Edward were in the floor and holding their stomachs and I couldn't close my mouth.

He mumbled a "shut up" then sit down they stopped laughing and Alice but her hand under my jaw and closed it

"Okay my turn. Edward truth or dare?"

"dare" Edward said while rolling his eyes.

"I dare you to call your dad and tell him that you love him and you brock up with Bella only because you want him, then asked him if he would love to go out with you in a date. And put it on speaker" Emmett said while graining.

"Oh man, don't be like that" Edward whined

"Or you call your Mom, you choice." _They really knows how to play such a game_

"I hate you Em" Edward

"Love you too" Emmett

Edward then reached for his phone and called his dad, after the third ring his father answered _–I in the other hand would love to see Carlisle reaction._

Edward said what Emmett told him and we waited to hear Carlisle's answer.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen what on God's name are you saying? Did you lost your mind boy?" Carlisle shouted through the phone and everyone around me except for Edward were holding their laughter.

And I was thinking about what Carlisle called Edward.

Edward shut the phone and turned it off.

"Happy now Emmett?" he said

Emmett who was in the mid of a Hysterical laugh nodded his head.

"Edward how come you are Carlisle son along with Alice and he is only in his 30s?" I choose that moment to ask him he looked at me then asked the weirdest question.

"How do you know Carlisle and his age?"

"I met him a couple of day ago when I went to the hospital to see my brother and don't act like you don't know that." I told him _I really don't like it when people lie._

"I really didn't know that" he said confuse.

"he didn't tell you anything?" I asked him and Alice

"no he didn't and he didn't mention knowing you from the first, though we told both of my parents that you are the new kid in the town." Alice defended her father.

_This couldn't be possible he told them nothing about me and my problem._

"Oh I thought he did. Anyway forgot that I asked. Where were we?"

"okay….answering your first question I and Alice are adopted…. It was my turn. Okay Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare. Dear." She sang

"I dare you to go and remove all of your makeup and to wear Em's clothes"

_Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h he killed a girl._

"I HATE YOU EDWARD I HATE YOU" she screamed then stormed upstairs and went back with Emmett's clothes and no makeup on her face. _She is beautiful without makeup too….shut up Jasper._

"my turn. Bella truth or dare?"

"Um … tru… no….. dare"

"I dare you to take off your shirt and kiss Emmett."

"WHAT DID YOU LOOSE YOUR MIND?" that was Edward not Bella.

"Get up bella." Alice ordered

A red Bella took of her shirt then moved to a shocked Emmett and kissed him.

"that wasn't bad." Emmett commented and bella reddered if that even possible. Then Rosalie hit Emmett on the headbutt "you allowed only to say such a thing to me JUST"

"Okay shut up both of you and calm down Edward it was just a dare and he is teasing you. My turn, Rose tru.."

"Dare" roslies interrupted her.

"Fine I dare you to kiss Alice."

"Ewwwww " Alice and Rosalie shouted at a time but Rosalie moved toward Alice and they kissed then she turned to me with a sly smile on her face. "Jasper truth or dare?"

I never chosen truth but I have a feeling that telling me to choose it "Dare"

"I dare you to take off your shirt until you leave." She said then looked to a red Alice who was looking at Rosalie with a murder eyes. _I don't mind that but there is something between those girls because Bella smiled at Alice too._

I took it off and heard a couple of WAWs. i said nothing.

"My turn. Edward truth or dare?" _please choose truth please._

"truth" _thank you God_

"do you know anything about me except what anyone else know and if you do who told you?"

"I ….. I know that your parents died a couple of weeks ago and that why you moved here to live with your brother and I know that you have some issues but I know nothing about it, I know about your parents because I read that on your family company website on the internet and about your issues I heard dad talking to your brother about you and to be patient with you. That is all I swear but I told everyone hear" he told me honestly

I just sit there and stared at nothing, they also sit in silence but were staring at me.

"Jasper.." Alice called with concerning.

"I'm fine… I have to ….. I have to go see you later guys." With that I left and drive to nowhere after a half an hour I stopped and got out to walk in the forest it was dark like black and the only light was the one of my phone.

I walked and walked I remembered my parents death, and Maria's eyes, and me in the hospital after the death, and Peter arrival to me in the hospital and the funeral, the packing, and the many times that I broke down and cried in it and how many times I woke up in the middle of the night screaming and, how my body was before and after the death, I remembered every detail since that day.

My phone was ringing I looked at it and found that there was 15 messed calls from peter and now he is ringing again.

I answered it "Peter help me" I notice that I was crying and shaking.

"Jazz where are you , where are you honey tell me?" his voice was shaking too.

I looked around me and saw trees and trees I was in the middle of the forest now.

"I …. I don't know there … there are trees many of them and … the forest…I" I really don't know

"shhhh calm down okay are you in the forest? Huh Jazz?"

"Y..Yes I'm"

"Okay I'm coming don't move."

"Okay"

He hang up and I sit on the ground and waited after a long time I saw peter running toward me and hugged me.

"OMG, YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME YOU IDIOT." He shouted

"I'm sorry don't shout at me. Don't." I told him and tighten my hold on him. He wasn't alone Carlisle and a police officer and other men.

"Come, let's go to the hospital, you are burning" with that I was carried back to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter P.O.V before knowing that Jasper left Rosalie's house

It was a quiet evening, Jasper was at one of his new friend's house and Josh was sleeping so that leaves me with my beautiful wife. She was sitting beside me on the couch and watching some TV show.

She turned to face me and a concerning look on her beautiful face. "Now what Pete? Do you think that he still has to see Esme and have an appointment with her?"

I'm really afraid from the moment I'm telling Jasper that he needs to see a Psychotherapist, I'm 100% certain that Esme will take care of him and help him but would he excepts the idea?

"what are you thinking of?" charl asked

"I don't know, he needs it but would he except it?" I sighed and close my eyes.

"hon, what happened with him is not easy, and accepting new people and open up to them is more harder than what we think, especially with someone like Jasper. Since he was a baby, he doesn't like new people and live in close circles, put yourself in his position and think about it, you don't like people and you don't trust anyone after what happened and you think it's your entire fault, and the biggest part that you saw your parents been killed in front of your eyes by someone you know or thought you do and then you have to tell someone is completely a stranger for you." That was a long speech but she's right as always. "Yeah just like what happened with Carlisle back in the hospital"

What happened wasn't a surprise for me I know my baby brother very well he would deafened his walls with any way or anything he saw suitably. Carlisle knows every detail about the accident and some details about Jasper and his life and jasper in the other hand knows nothing about the man who knows him very well.

"you know we can …." I was interrupt with the bell ring

"I will answer it, it's probably Jasper." Char went to open the door, one minute she come back with Edward and Alice Carlisle's children and The look char face was fear.

"Oh hello guys" I said greeting them

"hi Peter" was heard from both

"Peter this is Jasper's shirt he was wearing it when he left" char was shaking and holding a piece of cloth in her hand and indeed it's Jasper's shirt but how did….

"Explain" I told them

"Well peter, Jasper was at the Hale's house and we were playing a game that involved removing Jasper's shirt and after that we touched a sensitive subject so he left and didn't take his shirt with him so we brought it, and please tell him that we didn't mean to annoy him." Edward explained

What sensitive subject could force him to leave without a shirt in this town? And where the hell is he?

"Edward where is Jasper?" char asked

He looked confuse "Um…what do you mean? He said he wont to leave…I thought he come here.."

Where the fuck is my brother in this damn weather and half naked

"Where the fuck is he?" that question was to myself not to anyone else

It has been half an hour since Edward arrival I called Jasper more than one hundred times and he still didn't answer yet

Carlisle and Esme are here with the kids who were with Jasper's at the Hale's and Chief Swan

Char is crying and Esme smoothing her and I feel like burst and Carlisle is trying to calm everyone and he is chiding his kids and especially Edward since he was the one who brought the _uncomfortable subject _to Jasper. We also discover that he eavesdropping about some of my and Carlisle's phone conversation about Jasper.

I'm still calling and he isn't answering. After what looks like forever he answered.

The phone call:

"Peter help me" Jasper

"Jazz…where are you honey? Tell me…Jazz" Peter

"I …. I don't know there … there are trees many of them and … the forest…I" Jasper

"shhhh calm down okay, are you in the forest? Huh Jazz?" Peter

"Y..Yes I'm" Jasper

"Okay I'm coming don't move." Peter

I hang up and turned to face the people who are in the room with me. The room was silence like death and they were all waiting me to speak

"He is in the forest and from what he said he is in the _middle _of the forest so I'm going to look for him"

We left the house, when we were in the car we notice a black car parked on the side of the road, we stopping beside it and I got out followed by Carlisle and the police men. It was Jasper's car.

"this is Jasper's Car that mean he went from here right?" I told chief swan and he nodded the went to the forest we followed, after half an hour I saw a figure in the dark and I shouted in his direction "JASPER" the figure turned toward me and I immediately know it was him, I run as fast as my legs could do and pulled him in my arms, he was burning I kissed his forehead and it was burning "OMG, YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME YOU IDIOT." I shouted

He jumped a little pit and I cursed myself for it "I'm sorry don't shout at me. Don't." he said and tighten his hold on me

"Come, let's go to the hospital, you are burning" I told him and put my hand under his knees and carried him. The other lead the way to the cars and Carlisle walked beside me and put his hand on Jasper's face and gives me a worried look.

Once we arrived at the hospital I carried jasper inside and they took him from me to a room to take care of him.

"Please Carlisle go with them" I told him and he nodded, then followed the team who took jasper.

We were now waiting in the corridor out of the ICU no one got out telling us any news and I was dying from patientless

Carlisle got out and headed toward me, his face hold sorrow.

"Please don't say that something bad happened to him, please don't say that?" I pleaded him. He hooked at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "don't worry he will be all right but right now we hope his fever get down" he then hugged me and whispered "calm down he needs you now and he will use you as a support just calm down and be there for him."

He is right I have to be strong he needs me now just like last time, please god give me the strength to help him.

I turned to face char and esme and said "Esme I'm sure that we will need you, Jasper is your patient from now"

They smiled and Esme nodded at me and I entered the ICU to see Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter P.O.V

I entered the room and Jasper was sleeping in peace _I guess_ he still has fever, I moved and sit beside him, holding his hand on mine "hi Jazz, I'm here for you, I will always be, wake up sweetie and I will give you anything just wake up baby." I felt my tears running down my face.

A nurse came and gave him some medicine "don't worry Dr. Whitlock he is a fighter"

"thank you and yes he is"

She left and I sit there for hours and his fever is decreasing, char left an hour ago to chick on Josh and Carlisle was pissed at Edward and esme was making some papers for jasper

I felt a squeeze on my hand, looking down I saw jasper's hand moving in mine. "Jazz, do you hear me, come on bud open your eyes"

He starts blinking, then he open his eyes and looked at me "mom….." as always when he is ill or in a bad situation he calls for mom, normally mom would be the one holding his hand and humming to him, but now what should I tell him _hey jazz mom is dead and it's me peter_ "Hey bud, it's me peter how do you feel?"

He looked at me than around us as if he could remember what happened the he said 'oh' and close his eyes and I'm sure that because he remember that mom is dead and he called for her. "Admit it" he whispered

"What?" I don't know what he is talking about

"Admit that it's my fault." he said again without looking at me, then it hit me he is talking about the death

"No, no it's not yours not at all don't say that again just don't its wrong."

I saw a tear fail from his eyes, learning forward to wipe it, but he turned to face me "Peter if I didn't love that girl and if I didn't brought her to my house her father wouldn't know my parents and he wouldn't know anything and they would have been alive now and …" he start crying in that point and I cures myself more and more because I didn't kill that son of bitch with his daughter.

"Listen jazz what happened was nothing to do with you, that man was sent by some people who our parents discover that they are dangerous for the company and the people around him, believe me he know where we live before he moved to Texas and his daughter was a cover she is guilty as much as him, she used you and that was planned before anything happened, he know everything before he saw you, you are a victim as mom and dad, so don't ever thing like that way" he said nothing just staring at me like if he still witting me to tell him what he wont.

"Jazz…"

"DAMN IT JUST ADMIT IT SAY IT'S My FAULT SAY IT" he shouted and tights his hold on my hand.

I moved and sit on the bed then lifted him on my lap but didn't say anything and he continues with**_ admit it._**

Carlisle, Esme , 2 nurses, Alice and Edward run in the room. No one said a word but they were looking at us with concerning "What happened? Is he all right?" Carlisle break the silence and come to stand beside me on the bed, he tried to touch Jasper but was answered by Jasper as he tights his hold on me and hide his face deeper in my neck as if he could disappear inside me, I smiled at Carlisle in a way that say _I'm sorry_ and he nodded.

We sit in that position until jasper went back to sleep normally since he refused any soother medicine.

While he was a sleep they moved him to another room so he would be more comfortable, after an hour char come back to fine me cuddling Jasper, Carlisle looking at Jasper's chart, Esme lost in some papers and Edward whispering to Alice.

"What Happened here?" she was shocked with concerning

I felled her in everything happened and she went to Esme's side to discuss some issues about Jasper's condition.

I felt his head moving on my shoulder, "Hey bud" I whispered

He moved his hand and put it on my other shoulder and deepened his face in my neck until his nose touched my skin

"hey, look here is some people who came to see you." I guess that's not working because he shocked his head against me. I sighed and looked around me, the look in their eyes made me shocked my head telling them he isn't ready yet.

"Give him time" Carlisle told me, nodding at him then I put my head on Jasper's.

"I want water" he mumbled

I reached and brought a glass of water. "here, drink" he lifted his head but not too much only a space that he could drink from, he didn't hold the glass so I helped him drink and put it back, char came and stroked Jasper's hair and bend down to kiss his forehead "Hey sweetie, how are you baby?" whispering

"fine" was all what he said.

Char sighed and sit beside us on the bed.

"Okay Peter, char we are leaving, but I will be here tomorrow in the morning with Esme to see what we will do."

"thanks, you did more than enough"

"oh don't say that" esme said will she was leaving with Edward and Alice.

"hope you will be more cheerful tomorrow jasper, bye guys" with that Carlisle left after his wife and children

I looked outside and it was almost dark, then I remembered Josh.

"Honey you should leave to, I'm sure you could handle Josh better than me"

"you are right, see you both tomorrow" kissing Jasper's forehead and mine then she left.

"hey bud that leaves me and you by our self, what do you wanna do huh?" I asked Jasper hoping he will relax a little bit, he lifted his head and looked around him and then at me, the sadness in his eyes killed me, his eyes were red like blood from crying and now since air could touch my shoulder I can feel that my shirt is wet and that of course from jasper's tears. "see there is no one." I cooed to him and smiled. He shifted and put himself in a comfortable spot on the bed but said nothing.

"iwannapee" he mumbled but I didn't understand.

"what?" learning forward so I could hair him well

"I wanna pee." He said quietly and a blush took it place on his face. I smiled and got up to bring him the bedpan because I wasn't sure if he will be full control with the fever. I was going to leave the room but his voice stopped me.

"where are you going?" he asked will beginning to panic.

"Hey calm down, I'm just going to bring the bedpan so you can urinating" I told him hoping he will calm.

His face turned red like a tomato and his eyes opened widely. I didn't know what the matter is.

"What's wrong?"

"I..i don't wanna use that thing I can use the bathroom." Oh so that was it. I hold my laughter.

"Jasper you still has fever I'm not sure about that"

"Please Pete" _oh I can't say no to those eyes_

"Okay but I have to go with you." I told him and my tone leaves no room to discussion. His face reddered more if that was possible, in his mind I know that he was making some math about which choice will be less embarrassing to him.

"Okay"

"Okay to what choice?"

"You can come with me." I swear if I was on cm away from him I wouldn't hear him. Moving forward and removing the IV from his hand and helping him up from the bed to the bathroom. Once we were in the bathroom he looked unsure.

"Jasper you have nothing that I didn't see before 1) your my brother 2) I'm a doctor" telling him that hoping it will help, but he turned and gave me a glare _old Jazz is back_

"turn" he ordered

"What?"

"I said turn and give me your back."

_Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh God_

"okay, okay" turning my back so he could do his business _I can tease him a little right?_ "you know the hole -coming with you- thing is to watch you, right? And in this case I can't see you and can't watch you so I thing I _**need**_ to turn and watch you so here I'm tuuurrrrnnnniinnnng…"

"PETER" he shouted.

"What? If you don't want me to see you with my both eyes I can close one of them. What do you think? Huh jazz?"

"Peter for the last time don't thing of it." _Hhhhhhh he is so sweet when he is angry._

"you know I changed my mind you can watch." That was weird, so I turned and understand, he was finished and washing his hands.

"You little brat" I said that and tickled him.

"Okay … stop it ,…. I'm sick…peter"

I stopped and we went back to the room and I hocked the IV again and Jasper laid on his bed.

"turn the TV on Peter"

"You can ask in a polite way"

"Okay. (he cleared his throat) Peter, may you turn the TV on please?"

"sure thing"

I turned it on and he put on some sports channel, he used to play basketball back in Texas but here he didn't attend the team or he didn't have the chance to do so. he went to the school only for a week or less

I want to talk to him about Esme and I think this is the suitable time.

"Jasper" with that I had his attention

"I'm worried about you and your future and what I want to do just to help you and give you a chance to move on and start a new life and have a new beginning" I stopped to make sure that he is keeping up with what I'm saying.

"Continue pete."

"you know Esme, Carlisle's wife right?"

"Um.. yeah the woman who was here a couple of hours. What about her?"

"will she is a Psychiatrist and she can help with….um….your case."

"wait are you saying that I need to see doctor for crazy people? Are you saying I'm turning into a crazy?"

"No, No I'm not and will not say such a thing. And you misunderstand she will help you with your issues and to help you move on and let you see the truth."

"I know the truth, I know what is the truth do you want to know it? Okay the truth is I KILLED OUR PARENTS I COUSED THE FUCKING PAIN THAT WE ARE IN NOW I DID IT THAT IS THE TRUTH."

"that is why you need to see Esme and to talk to her because what you just said is wrong it's way far from the truth and Esme will help you see the REAL truth"

"No"

"please, do this at least for me please, let me help you." I pleaded him

"No"

"please jasper please and I promise if things didn't go as we want it, you can stop."

"It will not work."

"Just let's try."

"You already made your mind and I'm sure you talked to her and the papers are ready. Ain't I right?"

"Yes you are, and please listen to me this time."

"fine. It's not going to work I'm sure from it."

"thank you, thank you."

I kissed his head and hugged him tightly. I'm sure Esme will help him, I'm sure.


	11. Chapter 11

hey I'm sorry for not updating this is the next chapter…. enjoy

Chapter 11

Jasper P.O.V

I'm crazy….. what the hell was I thinking….. I just agreed on seeing a PSYCHIATRIST and not any psychiatrist, but Alice and Edward MOM…..WHAT THE FUCK I DID?

I'm still in the hospital, but I will leave tonight so that's not so bad, right?

**Knocked Knocked**

Pete's head turned to the door and said "come in"

Who would visit me? Weird

Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Edward entered the room.

"Hello Dr. Whitlock" Emmett smiled at my brother "hey Jasper. You are lucky man, you didn't have to come to school today and be stuck with biology like ALL of US" that's of course Emmett.

But he can't avoid the hit on his headbutt from Rosalie. They all laughed and Emmett whined like a lost bobby which caused them to laugh again and me to smile.

"Hello kids, it's been a while since we saw each other and Bella you look very good which is great" Peter greeted them in his own way, which looks like he knows them well.

Bella blushed "yeah I'm much better Dr. Whitlock thanks" maybe she was ill or something.

It's my turn to welcome then in my uncomfortable hospital room "hi guys" they all return my greeting with something similar.

We all sit in awkward silence because no one knows what to say, then Pete's phone rang and he excused himself and left us to our awkward scene.

* * *

After what looked like forever Emmett choose to break the silence with his laughter which cause the other to laugh as well.

Edward cleared his throat "Jasper I want to apologize for what I did and hope you would forgive me"

_It wasn't your fault Edward _I wanted to tell him that, but I ended up saying "it's okay Edward nothing happened"

"Thanks man…friends?" he walked toward me and pulled his hand out.

I shake it "friends"

* * *

Peter's P.O.V (after he left Jasper's room)

Carlisle phoned to inform me that Esme is here and want to talk to me before she talks to Jasper.

I made it to the office and they were there.

"Hi"

Carlisle nodded at me and went back to his papers. And I sit on my chair and faced Esme.

"Hey Peter, how are you?"

"fine thanks." I looked at her " so what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

She started

"Well don't worry I just want to make it east on Jasper so I want to know exactly what happened in that night….the accident night from you so I can deal with your brother in a suitable way"

"I honestly don't know everything, I just know what I managed to take from Jasper which you know it, and what the officer told me when I arrived to the hospital in Texas." I paused for a moment and closed my eyes.

I felt someone's hands on my shoulders when I opened my eyes Carlisle was behind me giving his supports.

"as you know I was here when it happened.."

_**Flashback**_

_I was at the hospital for a late shift, my phone rang , I took it out from my pocket and looked at the ID. It was a strange number._

"_Hello Peter Whitlock speaking"_

"_Hello Mr. Whitlock I'm calling from Texas hospital to inform you that your brother Jasper is here and we need you to be with him because he is underage."_

"_Is there something wrong with him? Where is my parents? The must be with him." I began to worry._

"_Well sir I guess it's best to come and you will understand things better"_

"_I'm in my way" I hanged up and called Char._

"_hey sweetie" she answered sleepily._

"_Char get ready we are flying to Texas tonight there is something wrong with Jasper and my parents" I told her_

"_ok….okay" she hanged up._

* * *

_I arrived home and Char got out with a sleeping Jash and she got in the car, then I speed to the airport._

"_What is going on? Is Jasper and your parents all right? Peter answer me" char shouted and Josh waked up crying._

"_I don't know. A phone from the hospital told me that Jasper is there and he needs me and my parents are not there….. he said I will understand everything when I arrive."_

* * *

_I arrived at the hospital in the early morning._

"_Good morning, I'm Jasper Whitlock's brother may you tell me which room he is in?" I asked the reception._

"_Good morning sir, he is in room 265 second floor."_

"_thanks"_

_I run to the second floor and char followed me. Once I found the room I entered without knocking. He was sleeping and a nurse was checking his IV_

"_is he all right?" that was what came from my mouth_

_She studied me for a moment then asked who am I . I told her who the hell I'm and re-asked my question._

"_Yes he is fine, his doctor will be here in minutes" with that she left the room._

_Char arrived shortly after the nurse leaving. Josh was awake and he looks confused… who wasn't?_

_I informed char with what the nurse said and we sit in silence staring at Jasper and waiting the doctor arrival._

* * *

_After 10 minutes he entered the room with an officer._

"_Good morning, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock" he shacked our hands and looked at Jasper the return his eyes to me. "don't worry your brother is fine…..physically" _

_What the heck that supposed to mean?_

_The officer cleared his throat and looked at me. "Hello I'm officer Jon Scott, I have some bad news for you sir…." He looked sad. WHAT IS GOING ON?_

"_Go ahead I'm listening."_

"_well sir…please have a seat….(we did as we were told)…..um ….. well… I'm sorry to inform you sir that your parents were killed"…..WHAT?_

_Did he just… my parents…..no ….no _

"…_." I tried to say anything but no word came out. I could hear char crying and saw the doctor leaves with the officer…. And I sit in silence staring at my sleeping brother trying to understand what just happened._

* * *

_After an hour the officer returned and asked to speak with me alone. We went to a private office _

"_I want to speak to you about you parents death"_

_I nodded giving him my attention _

"_well…. A report came to one of our cops about a robbery in the area around your parents' house. He went there to check the area but he didn't report back so after 10 minutes of waiting we sent a group of cops to see what is the matter, in their way to area the saw the missing cop's car parked in your parents front, they went there and noticed a weird movement inside the house they saw your brother being held by to men. They called as immediately and we came with the backup. We were late, when we entered the house your mother was already dead, the man who was responsible for the crime shot your father once he saw us and we shot him back… we are sorry but your father was shot in the head and he died, we took the bodies to the hospital and your brother was in a bad situation and we took him to the hospital…um.. as you know that your house is fall with cameras the crime is recorded and we took the video if you want to watch it you can do so , or I can tell you what happened?" _

_I didn't say a thing at the beginning because I couldn't believe what I just heard… I looked at him "no thank you I don't wanna know the details"_

"_as you wish"_

"_who did it?" I asked him._

"_a man called Ronald River"_

_River…River… I know this name … wait isn't Maria's surname is River_

"_dose he has a daughter?"_

"_I can't tell you this information. I'm sorry sir."_

"_dose he has a daughter or not just answer my question please?" I plead him_

"_yes he as a one."_

"_her name is Maria?"_

"_how did you know that?"_

_Oh God oh God _

"_sir"_

"_she is my brother girlfriend ….. or ex-girlfriend from now on." I mumbled_

"_do you think you brother has anything to do with the crime?" is this officer serious _

"_No of course not "_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything like that."_

_I left him and went bake to my baby brother praying God to help him._


End file.
